Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto was a Nautolan Jedi Master from the planet Glee Anselm. During the Clone Wars, Fisto took impulsive Nahdar Vebb for a Padawan, who was killed by General Grievous after attaining the rank of Jedi Knight. Appearance Kit Fisto has freckled green skin and pupil-less brown eyes. He has around a dozen lekku (tentacles forming from the back of his head), bound with brown bands. He has a prominent brow and a winning smile. Kit wears knee-length brown robes with white wrist guards. Personality Fisto was an energetic Jedi and had energy and enthusiasm when receiving missions, no matter how hard they were. He also had a famous sense of humor, even in the direst of times. Fisto was deployed on several underwater missions because of his ability to breathe in water. Fisto was also known to be a member of the Jedi Council and frequently participated in Jedi Council meetings physically or holographical. History Lair of Greivous While on the Tranquility, Viceroy Nute Gunray had escaped Republic control due to a betrayal and an infiltration from the Separatists. Unable to recapture him, Jedi Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano contacted Fisto, giving him the coordinates that they had tracked Gunray to. He traveled their immediately and met up with his former apprentice, Nahdar Vebb and a squad of his clone troopers. His apprentice then cleared the fog from the area after their greeting, exposing the lair entrance. Kit Fisto looked at the door, and deciphered the code to enter the lair. The group entered the lair, leaving behind only two troopers to moniter their ''Nu''-class shuttle, by the names of Bel and Niner. Once getting inside, they heard Nute Gunray's voice and traveled to its source. The were spotted by battle droids and destroyed them, only to find Nute Gunray was only a hologram. He disappeared, then the image of Count Dooku appeared, showing them the way inside the rest. After traveling through a hallway, they saw General Grievous' replacement parts, identifying the lair as his. Soon, they received a transmission from the two troopers posted outside that his astromech unit had spotted Soulless One, Grievous' personal ship. The group prepared for his arrival and confronted him once he had entered, and the general lost his legs during the brief encounter. He retreated to his control room and lost the Republic's team. He set traps for them and the team lost all of its troopers except for Commander Fil. They were then confronted by Grievous' roggwart pet, Gor, who killed the commander before he was killed by Fisto himself. They looked around more and found his control room, entering after Grievous left from being recovered. Fisto was going to notify the troopers outside of Grievous' hiding place to transmit to Coruscant, but his apprentice felt an urge to defeat the great Jedi killer once and for all. Nahdar got separated from Kit Fisto and finally confronted Grievous, only to be killed by Grievous' gun. Fisto killed the general's medical droid and sat in the general chair, before witnessing his former padawan's painful death. He quickly evacuated the castle to leave, but was confronted by the general before is R6 unit could arrive. Fisto held him off until R6-H5 brought his ship, then left, leaving the Separatist leader behind. Holocron Heist While in a meeting with Jedi Generals Mace Windu, Yoda, and Aayla Secura, a small droid called TODO 360 entered the war room through a small entrance by the hole, but left. He was killed by and explosion later on. Brain Invaders During his time on the Kaliida Shoals medical center, he received a transmission from Ahsoka Tano that some brain worms had infected the clone troopers from Tango Company and Barriss Offee. Before Ahsoka passed out, Fisto told her he would take care of the situation. He took the troopers and the Jedi on the center and the brain worms were killed and the Republic's group was all right. He also got to study the worms. Grievous Intrigue He was also seen watching a message from General Grievous when Jedi Master Eeth Koth was captured. Citadel Rescue Kit Fisto later assisted some Jedi in rescuing some forces including Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Wilhuff Tarkin, and some clone troopers from the Citadel. He flew in his Delta-7 Aethersprite-class interceptor an engaged the enemy, and rendezvous withe group. He escorted the Plo's Bros gunship with the group inside. Water War When peace talks between the two inhabitants of the planet Dac had ended unsuccessfully, Kit Fisto was sent with some clone SCUBA troopers, led by Commander Monnk, and some Jedi to help Prince Lee-Char defend his home world from the Quarren, which had allied themselves with the Separatists. He fought against aqua droids in his OMS Devilfish Sub and made the enemy retreat, knowing full well they would come back. Sure enough, they did, but they launched Hydroid Medusas, causing the Republic to scatter. He held off the Medusas for the clones to scatter, and left with them. Later on, Fisto fought with the Republic's forces with the aid of Gungans and the Quarren, and the Separatists were defeated, and Riff Tamson, the leader of the CIS, was killed by Prince Lee-Char. Dark Disciple Fisto, was present Holographical emergency meeting at the Jedi High Council where the refugees of a planet were killed by Dooku and than the council reluctantly decides to assassinate Count Dooku. Appearances * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *Rookies *Cloak of Darkness *Lair of Grievous *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Holocron Heist *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *The Academy *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Overlords *Citadel Rescue *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Kidnapped *Deception *Crisis on Naboo *A War on Two Fronts *The Gathering *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *Voices *Destiny *The Big Bang *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nautolans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Jedi Generals Category:Republic